ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森あむ, Hinamori Amu) is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, and the main protagonist of the story. Appearance Amu has short layered pink hair, half of which is styled into a ponytail, and has honey-golden eyes. She has a visual kei-like way of dressing, and wears X-shaped clips. At the start of the series, Amu usually has a cold and stoic expression on her face, though as the series progresses, she is shown smiling more frequently, mainly due towards her interactions with others convincing her to become more honest. Personality Amu is shy and self-denying, but is also kind-hearted, and always prepared to go out of her way to help others who need it, and learns the philosophy that comes with her life. Amu pretends to be tough even though that's not who she really is; therefore, she is a tsundere. On the other hand, she is also very caring and responsible, though she can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do her homework. Her parents entrust her with the care of her little sister whenever they're unavailable. History Amu Hinamori grew up with a tough character on the outside and everyone in school addresses her as "cool and Spicy," but deep down she is very hesitant and timid. One of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in gothic and cool clothing. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Amu as a girl with a "cool and spicy" attitude that people admire, but ask "what's she really like?" One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after another and give birth to her Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki, and Su; later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and gives her the title "Joker." Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform with the Humpty Lock rather than having to learn to Character Transform as all other Character Bearers do. In the second season of the anime, she begins to develop her own character and also increases her own powers. The most direct example of this is the new items and skills of the three Amulet Character Transformations. Also, though she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. In the third season of the anime, Amu mentors and makes Hikaru Ichinomiya and Rikka Hiiragi Guardian Apprentices so that they can become the next Guardians after Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and herself leave for middle school. Ages *13-14 (season 1) *14-15 (season 2) *15-16 (season 3) Quotes Amu Hinamori/Quotes Trivia *Her age is revealed in The Portal: Part 2, Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai and other episodes that features how old Amu is. Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Multiverse X Characters